Assault Infantry
The Assault Infantry are the backbone of the Helghast armies. They prefer utilizing cover and using grenades to flush their opponents out, as they are more vulnerable without cover. The Assault Infantry prefers to fight at 15 to 25 meters, but is not by any means an easy kill at closer ranges. Tactics (Pre-Terracide) Assault Infantry are the most basic and plentiful Helghast soldier encountered in the Killzone games and serve as the backbone of the Helghast Army. Their primary battle strategy is to use large numbers and withering firepower to overwhelm their enemies. They are basically trained, lightly armored and lightly equipped yet fiercely loyal to Scolar Visari and Helghan. In combat they make extensive use of cover, which can make them difficult targets in areas with ample amounts of cover points. They will also often attack from cover by popping up, firing a burst from their Assault Rifle and/or lobbing a grenade then retreating back into cover to reload or dodge incoming fire. If there is no cover available, they will either crouch down or stay standing and fire at their targets. Occasionally, and usually when there are a large number of them, they will break from cover and rush their target's position. While in crouching cover, they often leave the very tops of their helmets exposed. One well-placed shot from most weapons will knock their helmet off allowing for an easy headshot the next time you take a shot. However, weapons such as the VC32 Sniper Rifle and the StA-14 Rifle can completely bypass the helmet, resulting in a head exploding, one-shot kill. Furthermore, Assault Infantry are slow to get up from crouching cover, meaning that it is possible to rush in and use your knife to eliminate them before they have time to react. This tactic is especially useful while they are reloading, as it leaves them completely vulnerable. Assault Infantry will often announce when they are reloading. However if they are in standing cover, rushing in for knife strikes is inadvisable as they are much quicker to react and can quickly turn the tables by either popping out of cover to move away and fire at you and/or performing a melee strike of their own when you get close. If you see them going in for a melee strike, simply step back while the animation plays out to avoid taking damage. After the melee strike, they will be vulnerable for a brief moment, use that moment to fire on them or respond with a melee or knife strike of your own. As mentioned above, they will occasionally lob grenades at your position, particularly if you've been in the same spot for an extended period of time. If this happens, simply move to a new location before the grenade detonates. After the grenade goes off they may rush your old position to search for you and/or finish you off. Once they spot you, they will fall into the closest cover and resume their normal tactics. Tactics (Post-Terracide) After the decimation of the Helghast population at the end of the Second Extrasolar War, the Helghast had to make several large changes to their military doctrine. The Helghast army was composed of masses of lightly trained and equipped assault troopers, however as there is only a fraction of the previous population to recruit from they are no longer the lightly trained, expendable units that won through overwhelming numbers. To compensate for their smaller numbers, each assault trooper is now rigorously trained and well equipped. The first notable improvement to the troopers is that they feature full composite body armor which cover the majority of their bodies, compared to older troopers who wore only a helmet and light chest armor that left their limbs and facial area exposed. Another change is that troopers are now armed with the StA409 Keyzer assault rifle as their standard firearm, replacing the aging StA-52. Finally, besides their armor plates the helmets of these troopers have tubes linked to them. These soldiers will try to take you down in groups and easy to kill if engaged or if there is a group just deploy the OWL in attack mode and it will assist you in fighting. Gallery Assault Infantry.jpg Artic helghast assult trooper by jano233-d3eq7e5.png Helghast_Icon.jpg 833425-helghast troopers killzone 2 4 .jpg Killzone_0002-00000.jpg 1231untitled.png PS3-Michael-Long-Live-Play.jpg Trivia * Along with the Helghan Sniper, The Assault Infantry is available on PlayStation Store for Lost Planet 2 for free. * In a live action PlayStation advertisement, titled "Michael" - PS3 Long Live Play, Three Helghast assault infantries can be seen. * The Helghast Sackboy Costume was released on the PSN Store for LittleBigPlanet and included 32 Killzone-themed stickers. * On January 28, 2010, the multiplayer "PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack" was released for [http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Uncharted_2 Uncharted 2], containing respective heroes and villains from several PS3 game titles, such as Sev and an Assault Infantry. * In Killzone: Shadow Fall there are two toy Assault Infantries in Lucas Kellan's room (the protagonist of Shadow Fall) in the first chapter. * The artic versions of the Assault Infiantry were added as Steam workshop addons for another first-person shooter game Left 4 Dead 2 by a Steam user as rekins of the survivors in the game on August 10, 2014. Each survivor however, uses the same models, textures, custom view model arms, and VGUI. The addon was added as a request by another Steam user. * The Assault Infantry model, or mask at the least, seems to be modeled after the Protect Gear of the Kerebos saga Special Unit, as seen in "Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade" and "StrayDog: Kerebos Panzer Corps". Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Empire Category:New Helghan Category:Killzone 2 enemies Category:Killzone 3 enemies Category:Killzone: Mercenary enemies Category:Killzone Shadow Fall enemies Category:Helghast Army